


Please Don't Leave Me

by NosreAcela1



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22014826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NosreAcela1/pseuds/NosreAcela1
Summary: What happens if a guy falls in love with someone he's supposed to hate? Why does this feeling make him happy?Robbie secretly is in love with a blue wearing elf,  will that elf love him back?
Relationships: Robbie Rotten/Sportacus
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> So.....hi, I'm knew here and this is my first work 
> 
> Hope people like it

Robbie Rotten was always a lonely person, he loved being alone in his lair. He was lazy and hates moment and loud noises. But sadly he had to get up for school. High school that is, Robbie hated the common comments that the other students made towards him. Things such as 

"freak"

And 

"faggot"

Robbie sighed getting out of the shower and putting on his clothes (purple pants, black over sized hoodie that reads "we are #1", and purple convers and socks). He looked at himself if the mirror and moaned softly. 

____________

As Robbie entered the building he was soon found his anger in every loud person. He walked to his locker and opened it gripping all his books. 

He soon started to walk to his First Class, as he was walking some one pushed into him knocking his things onto the floor. Robbie turned to yell at the boy but he was already gone. 

As he turned back around he saw a smaller boy standing in front of him while holding Robbie's stuff. 

Robbie soon noticed the boys baby blue eyes, his hot body, his beautiful dirty blond hair and his perfect smile. Robbie felt his legs go weak, he then snapped back to reality. He looked at the elf boy and swipped his books back. 

"Get out of my way". Robbie looked at the boys baby blue eyes. The boy held out his hand. "what do you want?" Robbie asked stupidly, Robbie never had to dear with people coming up to him, Exspecially not cute ones. 

"Hi, I'm Spartacus! " The boy smiled. 

"I don't care" 

Robbie walked away to class


	2. Why is he so cute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robbie realizes that him and sportadork share all classes together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second time I wrote this chap......the last one deleted....

Robbie walked into his First Class (art) he smiled as he thought about Sportacus, Robbie realized what he was doing and stopped feeling his Cheeks blush. Robbie's eyes averted to his once fallen things. He quickly realized that his purple sketch book was gone. He started to panic and stood up opening his backpack. 

The thought of him losing that sketch book killed him. In the sketch book was many things other than drawings. In that sketchbook contained secrets, notes about people, songs that he was working on and homework. Robbie thought about someone finding it and telling everything that was in there. 

Robbie quickly put his things into his bag and walked out of the class bumping into a smaller cuter boy, he looked down and covered his face hiding his blush. Robbie noticed dirty blonde hair peaking out from the boys baby blue beanie. Robbie's eyes moved to Sportacus's hair, to his muscles, to his cute smile then finally  
Met his baby blue eyes.

'why is he so cute ' Robbie thought. His eyes moved to Sportacus's hand which was holding his sketch book "hey my book! " Robbie smiled and yanked it from sportaloser hands.

"you accidentally dropped it when you fell and I guess you forgot it. " Sportacus smiled 

"t-thank you for bringing me it" Robbie's face got hotter 

The boy only nodded but then spoke "so.... I guess ill see you around?" Robbie nodded smiling slightly. He turned and walked back to class and noticed Sportacus was walking in the same direction as Robbie. 

Robbie felt his heart rate speed up, he started to realize that this wasn't like him at all. The only time when her felt that was.... No... Robbie shook the memory and the feeling. Robbie needed to make the boy hate him. He needed to he alone so he wouldn't get hurt again. Robbie knocked the smile off his face and gave a stern look at Sportacus 

"why are you following me sportaloser?" Robbie glared at sportacus. Sportacus laughed at the name "that's a new one, and I'm not following you around, my First Class is art. It's with Mr. Avalanche" Robbie sighed realising this was gonna be harder then he thought. "that's great" Robbie rolled his eyes and answered flatly. 

"it is! " the oblivious boy spoke smiling. "it's good to have classes with a friend " Sportacus patted Robbie's shoulder ending it with a sight squeeze. Robbie swatted his arm away "don't touch me" Robbie slightly hissed.

"alright I wont" Sportacus stayed his distance still smiling. They both wanted class and noticed the only opened seats were far from each other, Robbie saw Sportacus frown slightly. "I guess we'll talk later " Sportacus sat on one end of the room, so did Robbie. 

Soon the bell rang and the teacher walked in, the teacher was 6'3, about 59 years old, he was wearing a bright Hawaiian shirt and black pants. His hair was up in a curly bun and a long beard that almost hit his bellybutton. He smiled and started to speak " hello everyone, my name is Mr. Avalanche and ill be your art teacher for the next trimester." Robbie realized that his voice reminded him of his favorite artist, Bob Ross. Robbie felt for comfort and peace with the quiet teacher. 

"so, as this is our first day in school I thought that I would welcome you back with giving you all the chance to draw what ever makes you happy. It can be anything. And before I let you all go into you minds I do have some announcements. You may call me Allen and ill have a seating chart done for tomorrow as you enter class.." Mr. Avalanche smiled held only the feeling of comfort. 

Robbie nodded at the teacher and opened a new page of his sketch book, he grabbed his pencil and started mindlessly doodling. As kids worked on their drawing the teacher walked around. Mr. Avalanche stopped at Robbie's drawings and smiled. "wow Mr. Rotten, that is so good" Robbie smiled slightly, he got a look of what he was drawing and realized that is was Sportacus. Robbie blushed "I think I know where you will sit tomorrow " Mr Avalanche winked at Robbie. Before Robbie could protest he was already gone. Robbie sighed and looked at Sportacus.

Robbie blushed deeply and drew again, in his mind wheels were turning on what to say to get Sportacus to leave him alone. Robbie thought of the meanest things but he could never hurt the baby blue eyed boy. He was evil but not that evil. Robbie sighed and put his head on the table. He thought for a moment, nothing came to mind. He felt someone tap his shoulder, Robbie looked up and saw Sportacute.

"what do you want Sportaloser?" Robbie glared at him. "well I was wondering if I could have your number?" the boys voice melted Robbie's forced hatred feelings. Robbie sighed and wrote his number down, handing it to the boy. 

"Sportacus, can I ask you something?" Robbie looked at him 

"sure" Sportacus smiled 

"why do you want to be my friend? Or even talk to me? " Robbie met Sportacus's eyes

"well....i believe that everyone deserves a friend, and I think you...never mind...i just think people should not be alone" Sportacus blushes slightly 

Robbie sighed "you don't want to be my friend....i'm a shitty person" Robbie sighed and looked down. 

"don't talk like that, I think you are great" Sportacus smiled "you don't even know me" Robbie looked up. "I would like to" they both blushed. 

"i-i....i should probably get back to work..... " before Sportacus left Robbie asked a question "can I see your school schedule?" Sportacus pulled it out and handed it to Robbie. Robbie smiled and handed it back. 

"I guess you'll have to follow me to my classes " Sportacus looked confused, Robbie shook his head "we share all classes together sportadork" 

Sportacus suddenly looked happier. They both said good bye and went back to work. Robbie thought for a moment thinking about Sportacus 

Maybe Robbie should be nice to sportaloser


	3. Sportacus is to good for this world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sportacus is to nice and stands up for Robbie.

After art class Robbie and Sportacus walked to class which was indeed Robbie's least favorite class. They walked into the large room and Robbie sighed seeing is angry P. E teacher. The teacher ordered them to get changed in the boys locker room. Sportacus nodded and went in first. 

Robbie hesitated but then entered, he averted his eyes to the ground hoping that his cheeks wouldn't turn a bright red. He thought on all the worst places for a hormonal gay teen to be and being in a gym locker room full have half nude boys what close to the top. He quickly entered and open stall and sighed trying to think of other things. Robbie slowly got changed into his matching purple gym outfit. He rubbed out the wrinkles straighting them (unlike his sexuality)

Robbie saw Sportacus walk out, sportacus was wearing tight baby blue gym shorts, and a white muscle T-shirt. Robbie felt himself blush, moving his eyes to the mirror in front of him. He straightened out his hair and smiled lightly. Sportacus was first to speak with his beautiful accent. "ready to go Robbie? " Robbie nodded and followed Sportacus out the door. 

Robbie stayed close to Sportacus as they walked towards the rest of the class. The teacher scared Robbie with his booming voice, Robbie's jumps caused some kids to laugh at him. He just sighed and ignore them. 

"WELCOME YOUR FIRST DAY OF P. E!" his voice hurt Robbie's ears as he slightly flinched. "I AM MR. WALKER, I WILL SADLY BE YOUR P. E TEACHER FOR THIS WHOLE YEAR! HAVING THIS YEAR OF GYM BEING REQUIRED TO LEAVE THIS HELL HOLE OF A SCHOOL." He looked at robbie "OBVIOUSLY WE HAVE SOME SISSIES IN THIS CLASS" He walked over to Robbie "GOTTA LOOK PRETTY FOR YOUR FRIENDS HUH FAGGOT!?". Robbie's jaw dropped, his eyes filled with sadness. 

Robbie's head held low his eyes moved to Sportacus's face. Sportacus looked concerned and pissed. "excuse me, but I don't think that that was very nice". The teacher walked over to Sportacus, "IM GLAD I DIDNT ASK YOU!"

before Sportacus could talk the teacher walked away and continued to shout at the class. Both Robbie and Sportacus moved to the back of the group to talk

"are you okay Robbie? " Sportacus put his hand on Robbie's shoulder. Robbie didn't speak, all he did was jerk his shoulder away. Sportacus looked down and moved away a little giving Robbie space. 

"i-im..... I'm fine" Robbie slightly glanced at Sportacus. 

Sportacus nodded and moved closer patting Robbie's back. Robbie slightly smiled at the small boy. 

Soon enough the class started, Robbie was forced to run laps outside with everyone. He slowly jogged and Sportacus, instead of running faster, stayed with him. The boys stayed together and chatted about things they enjoyed. Robbie learned that Sportacus lived alone, he also learned the he was an active person who enjoyed only eating healthy. 

"so sportahealth..... Why don't you like junk food? " Robbie looked at sportacus. 

"well, as an e-......e-extra....extra healthy person I tend to prefer healthy food over junk food. Also.... When I eat junk food I feel sick and eventually throw up..... So... It's never a good time." Sportacus looked at Robbie. 

"I guess that makes sense....im the exact opposite....when ever I eat healthy food I get sick......it sucks, but oh well" Robbie shrugged it off 

SPORTACUS POV

Later Sportacus and Robbie entered the changing rooms, he looked at Robbie and slightly smiled. Robbie quickly took off his shirt and wetted it with water. Sportacus stared at Robbie's slight ab definition. A blush rose to his face. 

'god he's so cute' he thought to himself 

"eyes up here sportadork" Robbie smiled 

Robbie saw the blush on Sportacus's face "s-sorry robbie" Sportacus looked down

"it's fine" Robbie patted Sportacus's head "I'll be outside waiting" he changed and left

Sportacus sighed and blushed deeply looking at Robbie's ass. 

"god this is gonna be hard" Sportacus smiled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy 
> 
> My art   
http://aminoapps.com/p/fe9w4j


	4. Robbie wake up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robbie falls asleep in math class then makes more friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there is 
> 
> ____  
Words  
___
> 
> Then that's a dream

Robbie looked at the math teacher and rested his head on the table that he shared with Sportacus. His eye lids felt heavy and thoughts of Sportacus welcomed Robbie to dream land. 

_______

Robbie felt tough but gentle hands pull on his hair, he blushed deeply biting his lip. Robbie looked at who was pulling his hair and he only could see toned muscles. 

"s-sportacus? " 

____

Robbie jolted up and looked around to see the teacher still talking. He looked at himself and felt his warm with his cold hand. He sighed and looked at Sportacus. To Robbies shock he was drawing a picture of Robbie. 

It was a beautiful picture of Robbie sleeping, Robbie blushed at the sight. Sportacus and Robbie locked eyes. 

"good morning sleepy head " Sportacus chuckled softly, Robbie smiled at the sound. He realized how different he's been, Robbie found himself more happy to be around that baby blue eyed person, his heart felt happier and not as heavy, he felt like he could be himself because he knew that Sportacus would be different. 

Robbie felt someone shake him back to reality "hey, Robbie, it's lunch time now" Sportacus was standing up and had his things and Robbie's in his muscular grip. 

"o-oh sorry.... Must have zoned out" Robbie stood up "I'll take my things" Robbie was a bit shocked when the smaller boy shook his head no "why not? " Robbie looked at sportacus 

"because I want to be a gentleman." the blue eyes boy smiled causing Robbie to blush a bit. "now let's go to lunch " Sportacus walked away.

Robbie blushed deeply and slowly followed Sportacus. As they entered the lunch room Robbie noticed Sportacus walking towards a group of people, he stopped in his tracks.

"don't worry Robbie, these people won't bite..... " Sportacus gave a warm smile and grabbed Robbie's hand leaving him to the table

"hi Sportacus!" A girl with pink hair smiled widely 

"hello Stephanie, hi everyone else!" Sportacus sat his and Robbie's stuff on the table. He sat down and patted the seat next to him indicating Robbie to sit. Robbie hesitated then sat down staying quiet and not looking anywhere but at his stuff. 

"everyone id like you to meet my friend Robbie" Robbie perked up when Sportacus said friend "Robbie this is Stephanie, Ziggy, Trixie, Pixle and Stingy" Robbie looked at everyone and shyly waved to the group. "I hope it's okay that he sits here" 

"of course it's okay Sportacus!" The girl with pink hair Smiled opening her lunch box. Robbie realized that all the teens including Sportacus pulled out healthy foods. Robbie stared at the food and then looked away. 

"youre not gonna eat Robbie? " Pixle said pealing a bright orange. 

"n-no.... I'm not hungry" Robbie put on a fake smile 

"you have to eat.... Here you can have half my sandwich " Sportacus handed Robbie half of his tomato and turkey sandwich, Robbie took and and thanked Sportacus. "you're welcome robbie" 

The all ate and chatted amongst other, Robbie over heard a conversation about Stephanie's sexuality. She stated that it was really easy to come out to her uncle and how he loved and accepted her. Robbie smiled at the girl feeling happy for her. Once Robbie was done with his half of the sandwich he stood up and excused himself from the group. 

Robbie walked into the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror, he noticed Sportacus walk in, they both washed their hands.

"hey Robbie Trixie had a brilliant idea!" Sportacus smiled. 

"and what's that?" Robbie looked at the boy as he dryed his hands

"we all should have a sleep over at my house" Sportacus hoped for a yes answer 

"well...... Why.... Why would they include me? I just met them.... And I don't think they like me.... " Robbie looked sad 

"they invited you because they do like you, and they want to welcome you to the group with the only way they know how. " Sportacus explained "how do you think I was invited, we had so much fun at the sleep over.... Stayed up past 12, ate popcorn, watch movie, and just hung out as friends....it was a blast" Robbie thought for a moment 

"do you think they actually like me......?" Sportacus chuckled 

"why would they invite you if they didn't like your company " Sportacus asked 

"I dunno...... Self pity probably?" Robbie and Sportacus walked out together. 

"Robbie they don't pity you.... They want to be your friend...." Sportacus smiled 

"I..... I guess it wouldn't hurt to hang out Friday night...... " Robbie smiled a bit 

"so you'll go?!" Sportacus looked all happy. 

"yeah I'll go" that caused Sportacus to sweep Robbie off of his feet and hug him. "that makes me Sooo happy "

Robbie giggled and blushed gently being put down. Sportacus ran over to the ground and smile. Robbie smiled and slowly walked over 

Robbie smiled "he's to perfect", then he rejoined the ground.


End file.
